多拉多
Dorado is one of the locations in Overwatch. It is an Escort map. It is Festival de la Luz in Dorado, an annual celebration of the end of the Omnic Crisis and the period of darkness - both figurative and literal - that engulfed Mexico when the Omnics destroyed much of the country's power grid and infrastructure. But there is a new dawn, as LumériCo and its CEO, war hero and former president Guillermo Portero, are unveiling a string of fusion plants that promise to deliver clean, free energy to the Mexican people. Images Dorado 001.jpg Dorado 002.jpg Dorado 003.jpg Dorado 004.jpg Dorado 005.jpg Dorado 006.jpg Dorado 007.jpg Dorado 008.jpg Dorado 009.jpg Dorado 010.jpg Dorado 011.jpg Dorado 012.jpg Dorado 013.jpg Dorado 014.jpg Dorado 015.jpg Dorado 016.jpg Story During the Omnic Crisis, Mexico's infrastructure was destroyed in what its people call 'La Medianoche'. Today, the citizens of Dorado celebrate its end with the Festival de la Luz (Festival of the Light). LumériCo has helped to repair the infrastructure with a network of ziggurat-esque power plants. Dorado is the site of their latest plant, though it is currently in a state of emergency - the 'Sombra Protocol'. The city has attracted members of Los Muertos, an armed gang that has been trafficking weapons and assaulting Omnics in the city. They are being hunted by Soldier: 76. In Hero, Soldier: 76 has a firefight with Los Muertos members and saves Alejandra, a preteen girl whose family runs the Panadería las Nieblas by the cliffside. Easter Eggs *In the first area, there is a Lumérico poster that says "Energía limpia para todo México." (Clean energy for all of Mexico). *In the center of the market, there is a fountain with four plaques: **"En honor a los caídos durante la obscuridad" (In honor of those who died in the dark) **"Que renazcan en la luz" (Reborn in the light) **"Y que jamás sean olividados" (And never be forgotten) **"Hasta la noche mas obscura cede ante el amanecer" (Even the darkest night gives way to dawn) *In the market, there is an open newspaper on the ground. One side says "Mañana: Festival de la Luz" (Tomorrow: Festival of the Light), while the other says "Quién es Sombra?" (Who is Sombra?) *To the left of the second attackers' spawn, there is Los Muertos graffiti identical to the graffiti in Hollywood. *In front of the town hall, there is a statue of Guillermo Portero, with a plaque that says "Presidente Guillermo Portero - Protector de México". *Several screens around the ziggurat have a flashing red message saying "ACCESO NO AUTORIZADO - Protocolo Sombra" (Unauthorized Access - Sombra Protocol). *Near the final defenders' spawn, there is a table with three folders on it, all marked "Clasificado" (Classified). One is marked "Jack Morrison", another says "Soldado: 76", and the last says "Sombra". *In the final defenders' spawn, there is a map of Mexico marked "Estado de Red Eléctrica" (Power Grid Status). Several towns are marked, including Dorado. Trivia *Unlike other maps, Dorado was never formally announced by Overwatch on social media. It was first seen in Twitch.tv streams from streamers HayliNic and Ellohime on October 15, 2015.HayliNic's Stream, Ellohime's Stream Patch changes }} References Category:待撰頁面 Category:地圖 de:Dorado en:Dorado es:Dorado fr:Dorado ja:Dorado ko:도라도 pl:Dorado ru:Дорадо